Yugioh-The Battle City World Championship
by JasmineEWilliams
Summary: Jin and his friends are in the battle city world championship, but the lord of the dead Seth is looking to make his return, who has what it takes to seal him away and become the new king of games.
1. The Battle City

Welcome to Battle City

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the Battle City we have 500 participants to this years tournament, everyone knows the rules if not let me explain them, first rule this tournament Life Count is 8000, Second Rule you can battle anywhere within the city perimeter, Third and final rule is you must shake your opponents hand either if you win or lose and give up an location card." declared the MC. "Lets view some of our players now we have the Necromancer of Darkness Jin vs Chazz Princeston in the Alleyway appropriate for the Necromancer to bad there ain't no field bonuses, by the looks of things Jin is in the final moments of the duel let's get to the action."

"Well Chazz you have quite the field you have Armed Dragon LV 10, Dragonic Knight, and your ass buddies ojamas, why I on the other hand have Zombie World, Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, Nine-Tailed Fox, and Uni-Zombie our Life points are at 2000 for me and you at 1000 lets see I shall begin my battle phase first I attack with Nine-Tailed Fox on Dragonic Knight I will take 600 LP which reduces me to 1400 but since my Fox died I gain 2 500/500 Fire Zombie tokens at Lv 2 then I go to main phase two I will use Uni-Zombies effect twice one is I discard one card from hand to increase on monsters level on the field and I chose Uni-Zombie increasing the Level to 4 now the second part of my effect is I throw one card to the graveyard from my deck and increase the level of Uni-Zombie to 5 the card I throw is Mezuki from my deck then I use Mezuki's effect from the graveyard and reborn my Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower from my graveyard which is level 3 now I will synchro summon "from the underworld the dragon of hell shall rise by making these 3 cards a sacrifice rise my lord and slay my foes before me and make them kneel to my power" RISE UP BEELZEUS OF THE DIABOLIC DRAGONS hey Chazzy boy this is one of my aces take a good look because you shall die next turn," I said laughing.

"This monster its not normal I have no idea what it does but, doesn't mean I can't destroy it even my monsters are scared to death of it," thought Chazz, "Jin you haven't lost your touch since school but, why did you chose that monster instead of Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon, usually he's your game ender wait is it due to your field spell ain't it restricts your Dragocytos summoning conditions either way, I draw and I play the spell card Ojama Delta Hurricane I wipe your field of everything," said Chazz.

As the Hurricane Like power blows everything off the field when the dust settle Chazz can see the silhouette of the dragon that was summoned last turn Chazz gets wide-eyed and crashes to his ass like looking at Satan himself Chazz see flashes of his life withering away.

"How is that thing still standing my card should've wiped it out what the hell is it?" asked Chazz.

"Poor Princeston or shall I say Princess I'll explain it to you slowly so you dont get lost," I said.

Jin starts to glow an unholy light his appearance starts to change his Auburn hair starts changing to the blackest of night, the red in his hair starts to go grey his blue eyes change to a dark brown almost black his voice can freeze hell this person is Seth Jin's darkest of darkness or people say Yami Jin this one is more crueler than typical form this one wants everything to burn this form usually happens when he summons Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons.

"First Chazz my monster cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect, secondly no other monsters of mine can attack when he is out. Once per turn, during my turn he can target one of your monster on the field any damage that happens when this card attacks, is halved also he can change the attack of the targeted monster to zero in return I gain half the monsters original attack as LP, so now you know why it wasn't destroyed," I said darkly.

"Ok I change my monsters to defense mode and end my turn ha so you can't destroy me next turn, your move," said Chazz.

"Poor Chazz you made a fatal flaw I draw, hahahahaha, I play the spell card Stop Defense I change Armed Dragon LV 10 to attack mode and I will enter my battle phase I will attack Armed Dragon LV 10 dealing the final blow to your life points you lose 1000 life point Beelzeus Inferno Hellstorm!" I said scoffing at Chazz, "Good game Chazz but your still leagues underneath me."

"Whatever Jin what the hell happen to you the moment you summon that Beast it like your personality flipped and wanted to kill me for being a underneath you was it like a darkside you usually never treat your opponents as an insect unlike this side," said Chazz questionally.

"Oh Chazz it nothing you should worry about it mostly a scare tactic but, your right on a point its a hidden side that I wish not to discuss I only told you because I trust you noted your still an arrogant jerk at times, well either way can I get my location card from you since you lost," I said avoiding the topic that was brought up.

"Sure whatever Slacker, but I am not out of this tourney I still have 4 location cards left I gave you the one that you didn't have, later," said Chazz taking off.

"Goddamnit Seth why did you come out in that duel I didn't need you nor do I want to use you, that causes more trouble than what it worth I told you to stay away from this," I thought.

"Foolish Jin you can not just wish me to go away I am part of your being your destiny and that insect you call a rival is nothing just another bug that you should just erase from existence just like that woman of yours they are making you weak my power is all you need you need no attachments," said Seth.

"STAY AWAY FROM JASMINE YOU FUCKING DEMON SHE IS WHAT HOLDING YOU THE FUCK BACK AND DESTROYING EVERYTHING I'M UNLUCKY TO HAVE YOU INSIDE MY PERSONA I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND A WAY TO GET RID OF YOU AND YOU GROWING STRONGER EACH AND EVERYDAY TO BREAK FREE OF ME YOU COMING OUT WHEN ONE OF MY FRIENDS ARE DUELING ME IS SCARING THEM OFF MAKING THEM ADVOID ME AT ALL COST IS WEAKING WHATEVER MENTAL POWER I GOT HOLDING YOU BACK JASMINE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT YOU HAVEN'T PUSHED AWAY," I mentally screamed.

"Whatever insect, you need me and you know it but, it may take a defeat to fully free me then your body is mine or I will find another suitable host that isn't afraid of power," said Seth sinisterly.

"That won't happen you asshole your never getting free, I will use all my power to stop you," I said wholeheartly.


	2. Jasmine's Nightmare

Ladies and Gentlemen jin has defeated chazz!

after 4 days of the championships jasmine returned to home .

vary good dear once again you defeated chazz once again jasmine thinks to her self .

when are you ever going to get serious you have dueled chazz over 400 times if not more , i feel something bad is going to happen if you dont stop playing around.

i can only hold seth back for so long this tournament if far dangress then you know and i feel the worse is yet to come .

jasmine what are you still doing up its midnight ? sorry mom i just lost track of time watching the recordings of jin's duel against chazz . haha ok , but get to bed . night jasmine night mom .

2 am

hmmm what where am i !

i found my self surrounded by darkness and just below me looked like a duel between my ant Al , and my uncial ryan and my friend Ajay . it appears to be a 3 on one duel but i cant make out who they are dueling

you guys are pathetic even 3 against one your still no match for my power now i activate the spell awaking darkness this drains all your monsters attack points and non of us can activate spells and traps on the field for one turn only down side we both cant activate monster effects not that it will matter there will not be a next turn for you mahaha .

seth you must love hearing your self talk because thats all you have done this whole duel shut your fucking mouth or better yet ill shut it for you.

oh ajay i plain to save you for last i have a surprise just for you but first watch as i destroy your friend's ! did i for get to tell you my spell awaking darkness lets me attack up to two times in one battle phase now beelze king of dark dragon destroy Al and ryan bring me victory

Not so fast Seth your Awaking darkness card only stops me from playing spells and traps on the feild , now from my grave i activate the spell phoenix of hope i send phoenix alter to the grave and banish dranzer i can add dranzer's attack points to monsters on the feild who are being targeted by an attack .

so nice of you to try and save your friends ajay but your not the only one who can activte cards from the grave remember when i played rage of darkness so you could not play dranzer well thanks to you im about to activate its second effect from my grave i activate rage of darkness it negates your spell and deals both us 1100 points of damage .

what! AAAA ajay 2200lp -1200lp seth 3600lp-2500lp

now where was i oh yes blazz destroy AL AND RYAN

AAAAA

al 2000lp -0 ryan 3000 lp 0

i set one card face down and i end my turn remember ajay you do damage to me your girl feels the pain instead haha .

seth! you see this firey glow this is my raging soul Go magma draw! i activate the spell volcanic evoluttion first this lets me summon bolshack dragon from my hand deck or grave . but he want be around for long becouse like its name says it transform's bolshack dragon .

in a blazing flash of power and might from the deadliest of volcanos a great new beast is now forged. come forth ! Blashack Magma V. Dragon !

this is the end for you seth - Bolshack Magma Victory dragon has 5000 attack points and 4500 def it cant be destroyed or removed with card effects and all your monster effects are negated i must pay 50 lps to attack but when it attacks you cant activate spell and trap cards and it changes all monster from defense to attack mode on your side of the field . my dragon may only stay for one turn but thats all i need

nice monster ajay but remember if you attack me you lose the girl for ever haha .

you would like to think that wouldn't you seth but im ganna end your darkness once and for all ! i activate my dragons second ability since pheinox alter is in the grave i can pay 1100lps and banish 20 cards from the top of your deck . its over seth . aaa 1200 lps -100lps

now bolshack magma V. dragon activate your second effect wipe out Seths deck .

its over seth .

hahahaha your right ajay it is over , over for you , i activate the trap fear of darkness this card ends your turn .

say what

like you said ajay your bolshack magma v, dragon returns to your deck , i draw now beelze king of dark dragon destroy ajay.

ahhhhh 100 lps 0

i awoke from my sleep thinking it was just a dream or was it trying to put to gather what i just seen .

Mr Kaiba jin has defeated chazz .that does not sock me , chazz was week he is only entertainment for that third rate duelist jin , i dont think he has ever had a real opponent in his whole life , jasmine could beat him and her deck is weak , she takes after her aunt to much if only she would give up spellcasters .

jasmine what are you still doing up .

sorry to disturb you mom but

i had a dream or something, i know dad would not understand

i sate down and told her the dream i had.

please not that Hocus Pocus magic stuff again you two . Seto this is serous . she just had a dream miya,nothing more . if she would get her head out of the clouds and focusing more on her dueling and got rid of those weak spellcasters she could be a chapain .

suddenly i felt a rage i could not control

Go Fuck your Blue eyes Father .

my spell caster deck is not weak aunt Al uses spellcasters and even yugi uses spellcaster's dad and how many times have you lost to him .

dont get snippy with me jasmine,i admit yugi is a good duelest but every time im about to beat him some freak show has to butt in .

father

you question my skills as a duelist you may think i bring discrace to the kaiba name

the only descrace here is you , how many times have you lost in a tournament , twice ones in the duelist kindom semi finals and ones to mom and she ended up tying with Yugi .

one day dad i will challenge you and i will defeat you . mark my words

thats enough i dont wont to hear another word out of you jasmine , u have just as much chance of beating me in a duel as duke has a chance of getting with that third rate duelist sister, and for your disrespect its off to the kc dueling robot .

greetings Mrs jasmine would you like to have a duel .

why not i need to test out my new deck any way so i know its perfect when i take down my father .

oh having trubal are we.

that's none of your business you stupid machan

ouch mrs jasmine that hurt my CPU.

dont have a damn hard drive melt down, i have some rules for this match first you start off with 20.000 lps and i start off with 2000 second you must record our match.

this will show my dad and all his lackeys what i can do . i think to my self .

duel robot engaged analyzing programing rules opponent starts with 2000 lps

duel robot 20000

duel !

jasmine 800 lps computer 1200 lps

its my turn you damn rust bucket i draw (i need to finish this fast i can hardly stand ) i think to my self , i activate the spell twin twister by ditching one spell card i can destroy 2 spell or trap card's and i pick your face downs . next i set the pendlum scale with scale 1 Astrograph Sorcer and scale 8 Black fang Magician Now i pendulum summon White Wing Magician and Dragonpulse Magician now i syncro summon Light End Dragon now attack i activate its effect by losing 500 def's points your monster loses 1500 attack

sorry to burst your plain mrs jasmine now

i activate my face down Forbidden Chalice ill use this on your light end drgon nagating its effect then i activate rush recklessly this boosts my monster by 700 atk

well well well you ,must of used 3000 volts to come up with such a pathetic move luckily my father is the one who pays the energy buil . now i activate Black Fang Magican's effect . Once per turn: i can target 1 face-up monster you control; its ATK becomes half its current ATK (until the end of this turn) i pick your armed dragon lv 10 . this duel is over .

suddenly my duel disk flashes an error code what the hell my black fang did not work

ahh as light end dragon is destroyed by armed dragon lv 10

jasmines lps 800 -100

i set one card face down and end my turn

My move i draw oponate has card face down looking for counter

i activate mystical space typhoon this destroys your face down card .

arm dragon lv 10 attack.

ahh .

jasmine 600 lps 0

good game mrs jasmine maybe next time .

you cheating mother . i would of one that game if my effect went off.

ouch ouch ouch stop stop mrs jasmine i did not cheat i swear on my motherboard.

thats a great idea lets see what your made of .

no no help .

what is it . sorry mr kaiba but your dughter lost the duel and she is beating the crap out of your dueling robot and trying to take it apart .

send security i will deal with her later .

i only felt anger i pitcherd my fathers face on that junk heap as i bashed it and kicked it deep down i know i should not of been so angry over a simple duel and yet i liked the hatred i felt pain all over my body felt weak from my duel yet i felt good giving in to my anger even with the blood dripping from the cuts on my hands from smashing the bent twisted sharp metal . that pain only made me feel stronger , i could hear the foot steps of my fathers security team coming but before i could turn around to make my escape my body gave out . every thing seamed dark .


	3. Seth's Impact

Seth's Impact

"Well, well, well I can feel a tug of dark power seem like my host's mate pushed herself too far she has no control over her darkness which I can use on a later date, dark power equals easy too control, and it will break him even more than it already has," thought Seth.

After his duel with Chazz, Jasmine, Jin's girlfriend, congratulated him on an unimpressive duel against Chazz, noted it was just traditional to him to wipe his ass with Chazz just to keep his arrongance in check, Jin is on par with the king of games Miya, Yugi Muto, and the King of Assholes Seto Kaiba, which is Jasmine adopted father only he really knows, Miya on the other hand know that Jin is her little princess's boyfriend just keeping it hidden not that he care anyways he wasn't wanting the king of assholes approval.

"Man what a Fucking day, Seth got his words out but, didn't spare any detail what other shit he got plan but, I felt a slight ping of darkness, but I can not point it out the source of it is unknown," Jin said more or less to himself.

"Mr. Kaiba Jin just beat Chazz Princeston, and has his last location card, but he seems like his dueling was more violent than normal, should we put him into custody," asked Roland.

"Negative Roland, but he really doesn't impress me that much Chazz like everyone else that faces him is weak, in this realm the weak get crushed and erased, I don't think he has had a real opponent not after Miya kicked him to the curb last year, I give him this though that duel impressed me no one and I mean no one can really hold a candle to my wife, but it kinda makes me jealous," said the King of Assholes Kaiba.

"Jeez, my dear can't we just accept that Jin is stronger than you, you really need to let that grudge go like with that Yugi fellow your much weaker now with the cards you have now like everything in the card its ever changing, new decks are always being improved and built," said Miya Kaiba, Seto's wife.

"Never Miya you know that, and don't mention Yugi in front of me or else," scoffed Seto.

"Or else what my dear care to repeat that because I sure you were threating me, let me remind you who wears what in this relationship," said Miya before throwing a razor sharp card at his head that just took a little of his hair off.

"Yes dear, damnit she scary as hell that means I should just shut up and obey which I hate," mumbled Seto.

"What was that Seto did you say you want another card at your head because I'm willing to do so," said Miya with a sickly sweet smile.

"NOTHING DEAR I SAID NOTHING," said Seto scared.

"Good boy, now Roland what did you say about Jin being more violent than usual in that duel can you replay the final moments of that duel, I have a sneaking suspicion it relates to my dear, daughter collapsing after her duel with the robot that MY HUSBAND unjustly punished her because of opposite opinion on how to duel," said Miya sweetly.

"At once Madam Kaiba, here's the footage," said Roland.

As Miya was watching the final moments of Jin vs. Chazz she noticed a slight change of personality, and ironically a transformation, when he summoned one of his ace monsters Beelzeus of the Diabolical Dragons, when this card was summoned it triggered this transformation.

"Roland, freeze the footage here, Kaiba, do you know this card and don't deny that you didn't see that or say I don't believe in that hocus pocus, this card is dangerous it one of the main keys to a demon know as Seth why does Jin have this card and why did he need to use it," said Miya full of authority.

"Yes I do know this card Miya, regardless if it some hocus pocus nonsense, that card is dangerous its a 4k atk and 4k def very dangerous effect, the effect of not be destroy by battle or card effect, plus once per turn the player can choose one monster on the field the opponent takes half the damage but in return the player gains lp back equal to the original atk of the decreased monster also its reduce to 0 atk, risk is its the only monster that can atk is itself on the field, so in layman terms, basically its the ultimate form of offense and defense, the reason for using it like he did was to make a statement," said Kaiba breaking it down.

"Or it means one of our most ancient of enemies is starting to break free via the container Jin, Seth's is a dark tactician and uses any methods to get free the question is how long has Jin suffer from his rage and darkness," said Miya.

"And how does Jasmine relate to all this dear, is she some kind of conduilate for Seth to manipulate," asked Kaiba.

"That is exactly it Seto, Jasmine is a key for holding him back but due to your unacceptance of her playing style she is snapping without one key the other can not withstand the burden himself or herself, so it terms you can understand your weakening her resolve to hold him back," said Miya.

"So your saying this is my fault if she wasn't so weak to begin with and actually listen to me this would be no problem, sorry Miya if it takes Seth breaking out of Jin to get her to learn then so be it," said Kaiba arrogantly.

"What the hell Seto, is that all you really care about strength you apparently, don't get it Seth can end the Fucking world if he breaks out and your not fucking strong enough to stop nor am I or Yugi, your choosing to end the world over trying to get yours and my daughter to give under that your right, wow Seto just wow no wonder she doesn't respect at least I accept her playing style along with everyone else in this family, besides you," said Miya disappointed.

"Hmph, like I care, if Seth was so powerful why hasn't broken out yet, with this second rate duelist Jin, please Miya you can't be serious Jin is weak as he always has been but, why hasn't Seth broken out and why is it so threating now, Seth is nothing but, a myth like how Yugi Muto is an ancient pharaoh," scoffed Seto.

"I assure you Kaiba, Seth is no myth as of right now he's just buying his time, figuring out his next move is neigh impossible, if anything he probably on his next part of his plan and we would never know, Jin isn't weak by the way it taken almost 10 years to get as much control as he has from Jin," said Miya. "Damnit Seto your arrogance is gonna kill us one of these days, your so prideful and narcissistic you can't see what I see if Jasmine breaks so does Jin, regardless what you think your gonna have to accept that Seth's just using us to get to Jasmine and Jin."


	4. Enter The Phoenix

Chapter 4  
Enter The Phoenix  
On the other side of Domino City, also known as Battle City we have a man named Ajay, he just finished off a 2 on 1 duel with Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor again both of them can't win without teaming yet they can't even stand one another, anyone can't understand why these 2 even continue to compete in tournaments they can't even make it to the end of a tournament, could it just be they are dueling punching bags or they enjoy losing so much, anyways due to Phoenix's Altar, which happens to be the best card in Ajay's deck due to how his deck is setup victory is so easy for him, yet Ajay has a darker secret he works for Seth because he is a power player and Seth can exploit his craving for power or threaten his best cards in his deck and seal them if he obeys Seth his cards are safe and so is his own will.  
"Damnit that was a huge spike in darkness could Master Seth trying to break free of Jin, nah that can't be it is he trying to loosen Jin's sanity, either way Master Seth gave me the all clear to just erase these too losers that I freaking owned and send them to him to alter their minds and make them mindless servants for our cause, so here we go, Rex and Weevil due to your own weakness and lack of power you will be sent to my master so you can be reborn as servants of the Almighty Seth, Underworld Ruler, Mind Break Erasure, good it seemed to work Master Seth they are ready to warp to your reality," said Ajay emotionless.  
"Very good my servant these two will make great pawns for later but right now we need to make their dueling skill up to yours," stated Seth mentality.  
"Why do we need these two idiots master surely there are better choices than these two, but I must obey your plan you have your reason, also can you send me my team of duelists because who I am dueling next is gonna be a tag duel and my choice of duelists to add to our ranks and they are Aster Phoenix, Jaden Yuki, and Jesse Anderson," asked Ajay.  
"Ah yes Ajay those three may I ask why you need your team for them surely your strong enough to face them on your own, and by the way I got a couple of new cards for your deck consider it a gift plus its a fairly unknown style called Link Summoning and they directly effect your 3 favorite cards, Phoenix Altar* being one of them," stated Seth.  
"Link Summoning master surely you can use them the best but either way master I accept your gracious gifts," Ajay stated kneeling.  
"Your welcome my servant you've done enough to earn them and yes I'll grant your request The Phoenix Legion is on their way but they won't make it until tomorrow so until then, stay low I have a feeling our enemies have sense our presence," noted Seth.  
"At once Master," stated Ajay, and a portal open up from behind and he step into it and vanished.

AN- sorry for the short chapter I've been busy with real life and didn't have much time to work on it.  
(*)= Phoenix Altar- Field Spell  
When this card is on the field all Fire Monsters in the graveyard get this effect special summon from the graveyard during the end phase of this turn.  
When Fire Monsters are special summon from the graveyard you take damage equal to the level of the monster special summoned by 200 points also this card gets a Phoenix Counter which can be applied to the effect of this card but must be removed afterwards.  
1- increase the atk of one fire monster by 300 points until end of turn.  
2- increase your LP by 500 when a fire monster is special summon during the end phase.  
3- Draw 2 cards and increase 2 fire monsters atk by 500 until the end of the next turn.  
4- Search your deck for either winged beast or Dragon lose 500 LP and add it to the graveyard or hand.  
5- Increase atk of 3 fire monsters on the field by 600 atk points permanently.  
6- Pay 800 LP to get an additional special summon at the end phase of the turn and you don't have to pay the additional 200 LP per lvl cost for this summon and increase the atk of the monster special summon by 800.  
7- During the this turn you use this effect all Fire Monsters atk increases by 1000 permanently and you get to search for one Dranzer, The Phoenix add it to your hand. You remove one card from your opponent's graveyard deal 500 direct damage to your opponent. Increase one fire monster atk by 500 permanently but, you take 500 LP.  
8- Special summon 1 Dranzer, The Phoenix from your deck and increase it atk by 1500 permanently but you take 1000 direct damage, then Dranzer, The Phoenix is then unaffected by the effects of your opponent's spell, trap, and effect monster cards.  
9- Draw 5 cards, remove 3 cards from your opponent's hand at random, deal 500 LP per card removed from hand by this effect, Destroy 2 cards on the field can not activate any cards when this effect is used.  
10- Destroy every card on the field. Allows you to special summon 1 card from the extra deck that takes a Dranzer, The Phoenix card in it materials, ignoring any summoning conditions, also lets you search for a Bolshack Dragon card, increase the special summon monster by 4000 atk. The card you special summon gets the following effects can attack twice during the same battle phase, piercing damage, destroys your opponent's hand, inflict 3000 direct damage, remove your opponents extra deck from the game, your opponent discards the top 10 cards of there deck, removes the opponent's graveyard from play, and the card you special summon can not be destroyed by spell, trap, and effect cards. You must pay LP until you are at 50 LP for using this effect.


End file.
